twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Pastel
is a character from the TwinBee series by Konami, where she takes the role as the pilot of the pink, bumblebee-shaped android WinBee, and is commonly assigned to the second player. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Cinnamon and is Mint's older sister. Along with her cousin Light, she is also the protagonist of the TwinBee PARADISE franchise, conformed by an anime miniseries, a manga and a radio drama theater. Pastel has also had cameo appearances as a playable character in games like Battle Tryst, Konami Krazy Racers, and Wai Wai Bingo. Pastel Bomb, a character modeled after her, appears in Taisen! Bomberman. She is voiced by Hekiru Shiina. Background Pastel is a young 13 years old girl with short red (or pink) hair and blue eyes. Normally, she wears her WinBee pilot's outfit, which consists of a white overcoat with a pink chest and a large "W" letter. Even so, she is usually seen with other garments, such as her blue school uniform and her pink bikini that she dresses in the intermediate scenes of video games as a fan service. She lives in Donburi Island where she enjoys great popularity. Pastel is depicted as a sweet, intelligent and extroverted girl who spends most of her time keeping peace in Donburi Island as a member of the "TwinBee" team. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Cinnamon, inventor of the WinBee ship, and is the daughter of Donnamon, the former pilot of WinBee who occupied her role in the older video games. Her cousin is Light, the pilot of TwinBee, whom Pastel refers to as her older brother. She also shares a great friendship with Madoka, a schoolmate and neighbor, and with Mint, the baby pilot of GwinBee. She is always accompanied by the WinBee ship, which has the ability to reduce herself and accompany her as if she was her pet when she is not fighting. Pastel is the product of a renovation made by Konami of its classic TwinBee series of video games, where the anime artist Shuzilow.HA was hired to give a new image to the series. This, in addition to redesigning the old ships as intelligent robots, created a new series of characters that appeared for the first time in the game Detana!! TwinBee in 1991. Here, Pastel is presented as a beautiful girl who comes out in the middle cutscenes as a reward for passing a level. At first, she was simply called "WinBee", as her ship, although starting from the radio theater series she was properly named Pastel. Konami made this new project a multimedia franchise with different products that were released during the 1990s, along with new video games under the title of TwinBee Paradise, including an anime miniseries, several manga, an extensive radio drama series, and numerous musical CDs where Pastel appears as a singer. The voice of Pastel in her numerous appearances in video games and other media was in charge of actress Hekiru Shiina. Appearance Pastel has fair skin, blue eyes and pink hair. When piloting WinBee, she wears a pink jumpsuit with a blue "W" in the middle, white sleeves and white gloves. Abilities Pastel is a skilled aeronaut who exclusively pilots the WinBee ship. This machine has an aircraft mode where it behaves similar to an airplane, and a terrestrial mode where it acquires humanoid form and behaves like a mecha. As with most mechas, Pastel is synchronized with he ship so that she replicates her movements; in fact, WinBee's special ability to attack with a very sharp Olympic ribbon comes from Pastel's own gymnastic skills, who practices this discipline at school. Gallery :See: Pastel/Gallery Trivia *"Pastel" refers to any of several subdued tints of colors, usually associated with pink, peach, yellow, green, blue and lavender, which may be the reason behind Pastel's overall design and color-scheme. References See also *Light *Mint *Pastel Bomb *WinBee *A-Pastel Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Detana!! TwinBee characters Category:Pastel Jan characters Category:Starting Legend characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters